I Love You, Nunnally, I'm Sorry
by maddiethurowthealchemist
Summary: When Nunnally came to Area 11 as the viceroy, Lelouch wanted to see her again. He was going to take her away as Zero, but she was always under Suzaku's care and she seemed to forget Lelouch. Suzaku took away the reason Lelouch lived. He took Nunnally from him. And now, with her taking matters into her own hands, he has no reason to live anymore. Warnings inside. SPOILERS FOR R2!


A/N: This is the story in which Lelouch commits suicide because he doesn't see a reason for living anymore..., the summary explains more. Please R and R and I hope you enjoy.

Title: I Love You Nunnally, I'm Sorry

Summary: Ever since Nunnally became Viceroy of Area 11, Suzaku cared for her. Lelouch gained his memory, and finally saw Nunally, while masked as Zero. He wanted to save her, but Suzaku seemed to be more important to her than Lelouch, and Suzaku refused to let him see her. Since Suzaku seemed to be of more importance, Lelouch had no reason to continue his life, and had no desire to in a world without Nunnally.

Warnings: Swearing, **SPOILERS FOR R2**, suicide/character death, and overall tragedy and sadness.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass, and I wish I did. If I did, Nunnally and Lelouch would be beside each other. I love how he does anything for his sister. Everything he does is for her.

Note: Italics are flashbacks, unless something is being emphasized. _**These italics are thoughts.**_

Lelouch sat down in the area where he knew he wouldn't be bothered. The Black Knights were looking for Zero right about now, but Lelouch was a no show.

"_Nunnally!" Lelouch, or should we say Zero, said in shock. He finally got to see his sister he loved so much. "I don't think what your doing is right," Nunnally said to Zero, not knowing it was really her brother. "I am going to make the Special Zone, where all the Japanese can reserve the right to be called Japanese again, not "Elevens" and we can all live peacefully!" Nunnally stated. __**Nunnally, I will save you. I will NOT hand you over to the government. I'm doing this all for you...even if you don't know it's me, still... **__"Come away with me, Nunnally!" Zero said, about to take her, until...Suzaku came. Suzaku saved Nunnally, and took her away from Lelouch. Suzaku had been with Nunnally the whole time, and lied to her, the whole time. He refused to let Lelouch see his own sister, the only thing he truly deeply cared about..._

"Suzaku, I get you hate me for all I've done, but, why take away Nunnally? _Why?!_" Lelouch choked out, memories of him and his sister flooding in his mind, torturing him. At that moment, Lelouch had a gun in his hand. A gun, and memories coming to torture him.

"_Sayako told me if you fold a crane, your wish will come true! What do you wish for, Lelouch?" Nunally asked. "Oh, nothing really. Do you wish for anything, Nunnally?" Lelouch asked. "I wish the world was a more peaceful place, and there was no war." Nunnally stated. "When your able to see again, I bet the world will be that way." Lelouch said. __**I will make it happen, for you, Nunnally.**_

"I did it all for you, Nunnally...I never got the chance to make it happen...but, I guess you are doing it yourself...with...Suzaku." Lelouch said quietly, trying not to cry.

"_Hello?" Lelouch asked, kind of nervous to be speaking to the Viceroy. "Lelouch, hello? It's me, Nunnally!" Nunnally said into the phone. All Lelouch could do was go wide-eyed and his throat began to get dry. "Lelouch, hello?" Nunnally asked. __**I can't do it, not in front of Suzaku. He'll know I got my memory back. **__Lelouch turned around only to see Rolo, who froze Suzaku so he wouldn't hear. __**Thank you, Rolo. **__"There is a time limit, remember." Rolo said, counting down with his fingers. "Nunnally! I can't really explain why right now," 9 seconds. "But, you need to act like you don't know who I am. Just play along with it." 5 seconds. "In time, you'll understand." 3 seconds. "But I have to go. I love you, Nunnally!" Lelouch said quickly. 0 seconds. Rolo disappeared and Suzaku kept staring. "It's such an honor to be speaking to you." Lelouch said. "The pleasure is mine. Can I please talk to Suzaku?" Nunnally asked, playing along. Lelouch gave the phone back to Suzaku. __**I love you, Nunnally. Be safe. **_

"I can't believe they never told you, Nunnally. They didn't tell you I am Zero, more importantly, they didn't tell you they_ erased you _from my _own memory, _And gave me a fake brother! He could never stand in your place! Dammit, no one can!" Lelouch yelled out, clutching the gun in his hand.

_**I wish I could say something to you before I do this.**_ _**I wish I could see you one last time, and tell you how much I love you...**_

"Nunnally, if you find out I'm Zero, you may hate me. But...I won't be around. Suzaku seems to be the one important to you now. And since I can't see you and your taking these matters into your own hands, my purpose here is finished." Lelouch said. "I did this for you, Nunnally. I don't have a reason to live anymore. You were my reason to live, until they took it away from me. I don't desire to live in a world without you Nunnally." Lelouch said, finally starting to cry.

"Which is why..."

_**Which is why...**_

"I have to end my life." Lelouch stated. "Someday, I will be killed because of Zero. But, I'm ending it short. I want my loving sister back...and I can't have you, Nunnally." Lelouch said. "I'm sorry, Nunally. I'm sorry I couldn't do this for you. I'm sorry I couldn't give you what Suzaku can. I'm sorry that you'll find out your brother was Zero the whole time. And I'm sorry, that I am going to end my life right here, right now." Lelouch said, standing shakily on his legs, sobs racking his entire body.

"Nunnally, I'm so sorry. I will watch over you. I'll continue to protect you, while I'm gone. I'm sorry. I love you, Nunnally." Lelouch cried. "I love you enough to do this." Lelouch said, and without hesitation after finishing, he pulled the trigger, and fell to the ground.

_**No more Zero...No more suffering from not seeing you, Nunnally. I couldn't do it. I wasn't enough. Just remember, Nunnally, I love you, so much. More than I loved my own life. I gave my life for you, you were my reasoning for living. Until Suzaku took you away from me...I am sorry for the lies Nunnally, but most of all, I'm sorry I couldn't do it for you. No matter where you are, even though you don't know I'm dead, just tell yourself: "Lelouch loves you so so so much, with all his heart, and he'd do anything for you," because I would, Nunnally. I just did. I love you so much. I'm sorry I won't be there anymore to see you smile, laugh with you, hold your hand, talk with you, tuck you in at night, or tell you I love you again. See you again someday...Until then though, I will watch over you.**_

And Lelouch just laid there, his body cold and lifeless on the ground clutching a gun, but he was also in the sky, being Nunnally's guardian angel.

_**Until we meet again, Nunnally...I love you.**_

A/N: Sequel? Let me know if you want a sequel from Nunnally's prospective and possibly a 3rd chapter from Suzaku's. I usually never cry while writing my Fanfics, but for this one, I started to get tears welling up. I'm just so happy when I see Lelouch and Nunnally together, and I love the fact he would give up anything and do anything for her because she is his life, and he loves her. But now that they separated them, I tend to cry while watching. I honestly thought in the one episode Lelouch was going to commit suicide when he had that drug until Kallen stopped him. That inspired me to write this. I hope you enjoyed, sorry for too much A/N speaking, and let me know if you want a chapter 2 from Nunnally and a chapter 3 from Suzaku! Please R&R and thank you for the support! You guys are the best! *Hugs*

-Maddie


End file.
